onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Przemo
'Przemo2580 (Przemo, Przemuś, Przemoc, Karaś, Wolfgang) '- klanowy specjalista przepanc. (nie mylić z ppanc.) Znany ze swojego pozytywnego podejścia do swojego (braku) życia. Jest przeciwieństwem Krzycha - widzi kolory. Przemo lubi dodawać barwne komentarze podczas każdej misji w jakiej bierze udział, choć w ostatnim czasie jest na przepustce i spełnia swoje fantazje ganiając murzynów za piłką. Jest on osobnikiem o rozległej akomodacji płciowej oraz nieznanej rasy. Prawdopodobnie goblin. Syn swojego ojca oraz matki. Ma żonę Alexa, syna Prykusia i ciocie Zbysia. Historia Przemusia wyprodukowano 4 (w dupę) lipca 1996 roku gdzieś w odmętach polski wstającej z komunistycznych kolan. Od zawsze miał zamiłowanie do głowic, kapturków, dużych rur i ciasnych dziur przez co nie spełniał się w dotychczasowym życiu (policja i te sprawy). Dorastanie Bohater nasz od najmłodszych lat lubował się z stosunkach seksualnych ze znacznie młodszymi od siebie ludźmi (płeć bez znaczenia). W międzyczasie ucząc się i udając normalnego człowieka życie umilał sobie molestowaniem... swoich partnerów seksualnych. Zwykle je trzyma w piwnicy. Do ukończenia szkoły Przemuś zdołał spełnić się z następującą ilością partnerów: - 2050 chłopców - 3655 dziewczynek - 211 psów - 16 kotów - 3 wiewiórki - 1 Gabor W międzyczasie rozkwitała jego przyjaźń z Prykusiem jako, że jemu dodatkowe kilogramy u partnera nie przeszkadzały, więc spędzili ze sobą razem wiele chwili zacieśniając swoje stosunki i budując znajomość. Powołanie do Army Przemo dołączył do klanu 23 czerwca (dzień ojca) 2014 roku, gdy Prykuś zakupił mu grę "Arma 2 OA". Od tamtego czasu Przemo dowiedział się że ma syna a niedługo potem doczekał się cioci. Jest jednym z najstarszych ONYKSów w klanie jednocześnie nadal nieujętym przez stróżów prawa z racji jego przeszłości spędzonej nieproszonemu w przedszkolu i troszkę na cmentarzu. Zbierając awanse po kolei raczył kolegów różnymi ciekawymi powiedzonkami, które umilały czas kolegom. Wraz ze swoim kochankiem przyjacielem Prykusiem jeżdżą na piknik Onyksowy i w sumie spędzają czas razem poza klanem bo to lubią. Przemek służy po dziś dzień jako maskotka teamu. 21 września 2018 został zdegradowany do stopnia kaprala. Jednak degrad nie miał nic wspólnego z jego twarzą gdyż wtedy prawie nikt by nie dostał awansu (a zwłaszcza Szturman paskuda chodząca. Taki ryj powinien być nielegalny. Powinien se go ro*****ć o krawężnik skacząc do wody to może by se go naprawił ten brzydki pysk ble fuj) 16 sierpnia 2019 brał udział w libacji u Prykusia, na której całkiem długo wytrzymał - około 4:30 rozmawiał z Aleksem na messengerze a chwilę później poszedł się zrzygać i spać. Na drugi dzień poszedł do łazienki i zatrzasnął się w niej, dzwoniąc do Prykusia, by ten ruszył mu z pomocą. Prykuś po pół godziny walki z drzwiami i znalezieniu odpowiedniego narzędzia uwalnia go wyzywając go bez przerwy od idioty. Osobowość Przemuś ma manierę starszego homoseksualnego pedofila. Do czasu poznania przez ONYKS Maliny, straszono nim nowych rekrutów. Przemek ma słabą głowę przez co zdarza mu się witać ze znakami drogowymi. Jego ulubiony napój ma smak orzechowy i ok. 40%. Ten sam napój potrafi go wprowadzić w stan euforii, ekstazy, usypia go itp. Jest to jedna z nielicznych postaci, która jest łysa z długimi włosami na głowie. Umiejętności specjalne * gwałt analny * molestowanie * strzelanie z RPG-7 * wąs * zna sztuczkę z orzechówką znikającą z butelki (max. 200ml) * Zatrzaskiwanie się w łazience Słynne cytaty # "W dupe..." # "No chyba sobie jaja robisz..." # "Kocham Cie" # "Ojca będę ściągać" # "Teraz nie mogę" # "Ooo... Księża idą!" (pod wpływem wysokoprocentowego napoju wyskokowego o smaku orzechowym) # "Aaa bubu buli bam!" # "W dupę trysło mi... Mam czerwoną rękę... Dobra już wytarłem w biurko." # "Jak ja im wszystkim wkładam po kolei. Jak w dziecięcym burdelu." # "Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, ale ściągnąłem mu gacie." # "Ja wiem, że to brzmi, jakby ktoś szorował noworodkiem po szybie." # "Dlaczego jak powiedziałem "w dupę" to miałem wizje jakby niemowlak się ślinił do odbytu..." # "...do odbytu wleciał mi szpak." # "BLBLLBLBLLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBLBLBL tak robi dziecko w wózku kiedy je dmucham." # "Pamiętaj Alex, jeśli prosisz - klękaj, jeśli klękasz to jesteś na wysokości pałki, a wtedy mogę cie nią bić po czole." # "No wyliż mikrofon" # " AAAAAAA UGU ŁUGU BUGA UGU BUGU AHHAHAAH AH AH" # "Ja potrzebuje jakiejś pedalskiej eksplozji!" # "Mój słoń wsadzi Ci w dupe trąbę i policzy wszystkie pieniądze" # "Do dupy z takim interesem" # "Dupa tak wielka, że musi być XLka" # "W sutannie - w dupę - ksiądz się kąpie w wannie." # "Ide się wyszczać bo jak to zobaczę to się zesram." # "Bo mi przez niego z ust w dupe wyleciało" # "Chciałem się zabawić z domofonem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jak jest zimno trzeba mocniej ciągnąć" # "Ja nie mogę tutaj dojść!" # "Kurde przez przypadek przewrót zrobiłem... jak w Wenezueli" # "Normalnie odbyt mam rozlazły jak Godlewskiej usta" # "Oni mają szczęścia tyle co ja jako plemnik" # "Jak ja nienawidzę takich fiutów, im powinni urwać uszy i wsadzić w dupę" # "Zaraz fiuta rozsadzę" # "Wypierdziel to jak małe dziecko za płot!" # "Gdyby jego ojciec w gaciach miał tyle szczęścia to by go nie urodził" # "Nie dość że im obroniłem to jeszcze strzeliłem, powinni mi jaja lizać i postawić cole" # "Jeszcze jednego gola strzelą, a utopie ich w pokrzywach i obrzucam kamieniami" # "Gdybym miał kota na biurku to bym go wrzucił pod pociąg" # "Chuj wam wszystkim w dupę razem z kolcami" # "Kuźwa jak bym płoda pił" # "Oskrobie go grabkami i wrzucę do pieca" # "Ciapaty sznur, gardło odbytnicze" # "Gadam tak jakbym ich do nekrofilii zmuszał" # "Jak ja tak dalej będę takie dźwięki wydawał to mnie mój pies przeleci... Nie mogę się doczekać nocy" # "Przedszkolaczki brzmią jak takie laczki zrobione z przedszkolaka" # "A jakby się tak dało ustami na dupie wymalować słonia?" # "Jakby mojemu ojcu szło tak dobrze w łóżku jak nam tu to mnie by nie było" # "Ja gadam tak jakbym rzucał dzieckiem" # "Przedtem jeszcze padało to białe!" # "hi (bad for my sorry english). " # "Mam całą rękę mokrą po włożeniu do środka" # "Musisz dojść! Wypinaj się!" # "Wylądowałem na fiucie" # "Wyruchał mnie i to niechcący" # "Nie byłem taki szybki jak mój wujek, nie zdążyłem wyjść z pokoju jak przyszła moja mama" # "Nie mogę gówna wydłubać." # "Jak słyszę imbir to mi staje." # "Kocham ciebie i Jerozolimę." # "Wyruchał mnie jak murzyn imadło" # "Wkładasz mu palec w dupę i potem tym brązowym na nosie rozsmarowujesz mu kutasa" # "Stuknął mnie kutas... bez jaj!" # "Krzywe nie znaczy proste." # "Niepotrzebnie wypieprzyłeś mnie w bramce" # "Między pierdem, a sraniem jest cienka granica. Dobrze, że jej nie przekroczyłem." # "Dlaczego wywaliłem moje genitalia?" # "Nie świeć na mnie latarką jak sram!" # "Majty w smole, nagi wujek w rosole." # "Do teraz się pieprzyłem z czułością" # "Nie rozumiem jak mój stary nie mógł tego całego do ust wziąć... Jak mój pies mu to z ręki wyrywa." # "Jeśli masz jaja na brodzie to na pewno nie są Twoje jaja" # "Ewidentnie jeżdżę po podniebieniu i nie wiem czym" # "Holokaust jak u mnie w dupie" # Prykuś - "Przemek po co idziesz do sklepu?" ----> Przemo - "Z wami" # "Poproszę butelkę pół litra." # "Choć mój kutas bardzo duży jest, to potrzebny mi analny GPS." # "Może i jestem kretynem, ale nie idiotą." # "...aby..." # "Ciekawe jakby to było jakbym w pracy dawał" # "Twój stary był mutacją fretki" # "Na inne po prostu nie patrzyłem, bo wtedy miałem ochotę na Maline" # "Ale zajebistą wiązankę wymyśliłem... Aż mnie Matio w myślach zbanował" # "MMM MMMM MMMM Cieknie mi po brodzie... Dobra zlizałem." # "Szturman: Co ci ciekło po brodzie? Przemek: Twój stary." # "Normalnie bierzesz kamień i jebiesz go aż nie zajdzie w ciąże." # "Szturman - Ej Przemek bo mnie kutas boli... | ''Przemek - ''Nie mój interes | ''Szturman - ''Właśnie..." # "Wydymali mnie jak ministranta kamieniami" # "Aaaa aaah ahahaaaaaaaaa! Mały, ale miły w dotyku" # "Ciekawe czy tryśnie to białe... Ale plamy na monitorze!... Ale mnie ręka od tego machania boli." # "Kocham wszystkich, a w szczególności córkę... Kiedy się przede mną rozbiera." # "Wsadzę ci rękę w dupę i zrobię helikopter." # Gabor: "Nie Przemo zostaw to." Przemo: "Spokojnie, wsadzę ci to tylko w ucho i zrobię fałdy na mózgu." # Matio rozwiązuje pijanemu Przemkowi sznurowadła | Przemek: "To jest cięższe niż wygląda." # Matio: "Po której stronie namiotu śpisz?" Przemek: "Tak." # "Nie trząchaj mnie bo jest tsunami..." # "Bo ja w Mordhau jestem takim Gaborem" # "Ja też czasem poświęcam życie żeby ratować siebie." # Alex: "Trafiłeś go?" Przemek: "Nie... Ale trafiłem!" # "Powiedz mi czy wejdą Ci we fiuta 3 ćmy." # "to ja twoja mąża." # "Nie umiem siedzieć kiedy stoi." # "Czy ktoś mi robił konia jak wale zdjęcie?" # "Nie ucz, bo uczenie przeszkadza w nauce." # "Pospieszanie zawsze spowalnia." # Prykuś: "To w końcu jesteś delfinem czy foką?" Przemo: "Płetwalem." # "Kuźwa...nie trafiłem..." (trafił) # "Wbili mi coś w odbyt... chyba krzesełko." # "Naprawdę jestem dziś w pełni stany umysłowe." # "Przez Ciebie jestem opóźniona jak ja." # "Cicho bo mi mózg prostujesz" # "To może być płaskie jeśli jest okręgiem" # "Doszedłem do dwóch wniosków, z czego pierwszy pamiętam, a drugiego nie, ale ten drugi nie jest pierwszym" # "Ja po prostu odruchowo daję wszystkim" # "Przytrzasnę Ci jaja drzwiami i zrobię z nich burrito" # "Czasami jak idę do sklepu to się biję smyczą od kluczy" # "Fiuty bolą mnie" # "Nie bij mnie pięścią, to nie komunia" # "Następnym razem włożę Ci rękę w dupę i zrobię Ci żar murzyńskiej miłości" # "On w noc poślubną mi pierogiem po łysinie jeździł." # "Ej Alex pamiętasz tego gościa co go chwaliłem? Niech spierdala do łagru." # "Twoje szczęście, że przyjebałeś mi w dupe celnie." # "Kurwa wołaj Gabora rozpalamy piece." # "Pamiętaj, że piłka jest okrągła i ma cztery kanty." # "Równie dobrze mógłbym z tarką do sera pójść do przedszkola." # "Jakbym gadał do napletka..." # "To smakuje jak noworodek po myciu" Osiągnięcia specjalne: * Zgubił spodnie na plaży, przez co był zmuszony jechać autobusem do domu w bokserkach. Przywitał się po drodze z babcią koleżanki ze szkoły. * Podczas jednej ze starych misji na Armie 2 strzelał w czołg i przekonany, że nie trafił wypowiedział słynne "kuźwa, nie trafiłem"... kilka sekund później okazało się, że strzał jednak był celny a wybuch czołgu zabił 90% naszej drużyny. * Podczas powrotu z Holandii narzygał komuś na płot (ma chorobę lokomocyjną), a na postoju w Niemczech nasrał do pisuaru, tłumacząc to tym, że kabina była płatna a on nie miał drobnych. * Po libacji u Prykusia zatrzasnął się w łazience. Akcja ratunkowa trwała około 40 minut. * Jednocześnie przetrwał kolejną libację. Brawo! * Zabił laczkiem pająka ratując w ten sposób biedronkę. * Bawiąc się zapalniczką w kieszeni kurtki prawie zrobił z siebie ludzką pochodnię. Ciekawostki * Przemek jest Przemkiem * Ma na imię Przemek * Przemek to postać ciekawa sama w sobie * Trzyma w kieszeni opakowanie lukrecji na czarną godzinę. * Jego zwierze nazywa się Panda ale nie ma nic wspólnego z niedźwiedziami. * Jest jednym z zamożniejszych ludzi w klanie. * Klasa sama w sobie * Jedyny legalny pedofil w Polsce * Jest jedynym człowiekiem, który upija się powietrzem. * Dzień po libacji u Prykusia zatrzasnął się u niego w łazience, wzywając Prykusia na pomoc przez telefon.